Not So Little Anymore
by Sydney Noelle
Summary: Tommy Pickles is at his daughter's wedding reception. He's having a hard time in getting over the fact that she's no longer his little girl.


_**Summary - Tommy Pickles is at his daughter's wedding reception. He's having a hard time in getting over the fact that she's no longer his little girl.**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own the Rugrats/All Grown Up. But I do own all their children's names and Dil's wife :) **_

_**This is just a little one-shot I thought of while writing the other story.  
Enjoy! **_

_**My Little Girl**_

Tommy sat with Lil at one of the tables, drink in his hand. He was watching his daughter, Isabelle "Izzy" dance with her new husband. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at Lil. She gave him a smile "Are you okay?"

Tommy returned her smile and put one of his hands on hers "I'll be fine." his gaze went back to Isabelle, who was smiling and laughing at whatever it was her new husband, Tyler, was saying.

Lil rested her head on Tommy's shoulder "It feels like just yesterday she was two years old, going on adventures with her cousins." Tommy kissed the top of Lil's head and nodded in agreement thinking back to when she was little.

_Isabelle, Natalie and Noah, Phil and Kimi's twins, Brody, Dil and Emma's son, and Jacob, Chuckie and Angelica's son, were outside in Tommy and Lil's backyard playing in the sandbox. The adults were sitting on the back porch watching them, reminiscing about when they were that age. Lil turned to Tommy "Izzy is going to be like you. Leading adventures, keeping the group together."_

_Phil and Kimi both looked away from the kids "We have our own rugrats now." Phil said with a smile. _

_"I just hope Jacob takes after me instead of Angie." Chuckie said with a sigh. Angelica wasn't there, but he knew she would have hurt him if she heard him say that. _

_They turned their attention back to where the kids once were and they stood up and looked around before finding them over in the bushes "Always going on adventures" Tommy said putting his arm around Lil as they watched them. _

_"And Izzy, is of course, leading them. Just like you, T." Kimi said with a laugh before sitting back down._

_"_It's times like those you wish you could cherish forever." Tommy said giving Lil a peck on the lips.

"She takes after her father." Lil said standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tommy smiled and looked at her "What makes you say that?"

"You both have a big heart, are two of the sweetest people ever, she did get her looks from you." Lil said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"She got the looks from you too." Tommy said with a smile.

Lil and Tommy looked over at their daughter, she was now dancing with Phil. Isabelle was one of Phil's favorite people. He treated her like she was one of his own, he would do absolutely anything for her. "Remember her first heartbreak?" Lil asked watching them.

Tommy nodded "Phil was there for her. Wouldn't even let me near her." he chuckled.

_Isabelle ran up to her room slamming the door shut. She jumped into her bed, pulling one of the pillows to her chest. Tears were running down her face and she didn't want her parents to see her like this, she especially didn't want to see her dad while she was like this. There was a soft knock on the door "Go away!" she shouted, not looking away from her wall._ _There was another knock and Isabelle grew annoyed "I said, go away!" _

_The door slowly opened and was shut and locked. Isabelle groaned and turned over, thinking it was going to be one of her parents. "Uncle Phil," she sat up and made room for him on her bed "what are you doing here?" _

_"I was in the kitchen with your dad when you came running in the house. He wanted to come up here but I wouldn't let him."_

_Isabelle wiped away the tears and sniffled "Why'd you come in here?" _

_"I wanted to make sure my favorite niece was okay. What's going on?" _

_Being at the age of fifteen, it was around the time where she would be getting boyfriends and going through break ups. She sucked in a deep breath before letting it out "You remember my boyfriend, James?" Phil nodded "And you remember how we went on the week-long vacation not to long ago?" Phil nodded again, he had a bad feeling about what was coming "I found out that he cheated on me with one of the cheerleaders" she started crying again and Phil pulled her to him._

_"James is an idiot. You're a great girl, Izzy. You're beautiful and fun to be around. Don't let one stupid guy make you so unhappy, okay?"_

_Isabelle cracked a smile. Phil was the one that had started calling her Izzy, and it just stuck. Next thing she knew everyone was calling her it. She wiped away the tears again "You're only saying that because you have to. You're my uncle."_

_"But speaking not as an uncle. It's all true. You'll find Mr. Right one day. It may not be in high school, but you'll find him."_

_"How did mom and dad meet?" Isabelle asked. She was genuinely curious. She had never heard any stories, and she wanted to know when she could meet her soul mate. _

_"We've all known each other since we were babies. We all got lucky, I guess. Tommy and Lil, me and Kimi, Chuck and Angie. It just happened like that. But you **will **find him. Believe me. Don't tell your mom I said this, but you take after her in the looks. Lil is beautiful, and so are you." He gave her a smile. _

_Isabelle gave Phil a hug "Thank you, Uncle Phil." _

"The only time Phil ever complimented me." Lil said with a laugh.

Isabelle made her way over to Tommy and Lil. She had a smile on her face. They could tell Tyler made her happy which is what made them happy. She gave her mom a hug before standing in front of Tommy "Come dance with me, dad." she said pulling on his arm to get him up. Phil had made his way over, grabbing Lil and dragging her out there to dance.

Tommy looked down at his daughter. He wondered if Howard, Chas, or Uncle Drew had this hard of a time when their daughters got married. He was seeing all the little moments from Isabelle's life flash before his eyes. His little girl was all grown up, and now married. "Are you alright, daddy?"

Tommy gave her a smile and nodded slowly "Yeah, I'm fine. You look beautiful, Izzy."

Isabelle gave him a big smile "Thank you!" she wrapped her arms around her dads neck and sighed "I was scared you weren't going to approve of Tyler."

"I don't approve of anyone" he said with a shrug "But he's good for you. So, I guess I do approve of him."

Isabelle placed a kiss on her dads cheek "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Iz." he said with a smile and walked back over to the table where Lil was with Phil.

Phil put a hand on his shoulder "How you feeling about this, T?"

Tommy shrugged "It's weird. But I think I'm okay with it."

"I know I won't be when Nat gets married. Nope." Phil said shaking his head repeatedly.

"Gonna make him get your permission first?" Tommy asked.

Phil nodded "Oh, you know it. No one's good enough for her."

Lil laughed and sat down next to Tommy "Our little girl. All grown up. Married." she reached over and took Tommy's hand "You know, in the next few years we could become _grand_parents."

Tommy shot her a look and shook his head "We're getting old. She grew up too fast."

They watched Isabelle and Tyler together. At least she was happy. That's all that mattered to them.


End file.
